The indicating or lighting device therefore has two aspects which are quite different depending on whether it is on or off. The current tendency to increase the surface area of headlamps and lamps only accentuates this difference even further. This is particularly the case with lamps having a large outer surface area of the “rear wing” lamp type, that is to say lamps which extend not only on the front or rear face of the vehicle but also on the side thereof at the part where a wing meets this front or rear face. In this specific case, there is often great disparity between the useful lit-up surface area and the full outer surface area of the lamp.
There is therefore a tendency at night to lose the “signature” of the lamp or headlamp. Moreover, and more generally, there is a need to better diversify/adjust the aspect of headlamps or lamps when at least one of their optical functions is on.
The aim of the invention is therefore to improve the aspect of indicating and/or lighting devices, particularly when they are at least partially on. The aim of the invention is also for this improvement to be simple to carry out and simple to use. Yet another aim of the invention is an improvement which can also offer alternatives for realizing standard optical functions such as the sidelight function.